National Children (3)
National Children (3) is the thirtieth chapter of Takashi Shiina's Zettai Karen Children. Synopsis Colonel J. D. Grisham looks over a man-made lake. He talks to himself, remembering town from 65 years ago during the Pacific War that stood where the lake is, beneath a dam. Shiho Sannomiya is holding onto Grisham's overcoat and using Psychometry to learn more. She asks him about what happened there and whether that is the reason he deserted his post; this is when Grisham first notices she is there. While watching from a distance, Aoi Nogami is trying to work out how many years have passed since the war ended. Kaoru Akashi is wondering who was at war with who, and who won; Mary Ford answers Kaoru's question that Comerica won against Japan, frustrated by Kaoru's lack of knowledge. Grisham tells Shiho that he doesn't plan on explaining his actions, and Kōichi Minamoto tells him that they are going to place him under arrest. Kaoru, Aoi and Mary are still discussing the outcome of the Pacific War, and Grisham finds it laughable to suggest that little girls will be able to take him by force. Mary starts paying attention after feeling insulted that Grisham would include her with the children. Grisham tells them that a group of high level Espers that can't work as a team are no match for him. Ken McGwire is observing from a distance with Taizō Kiritsubo. He realises how bad the situation is when he sees that Grisham has an ECCM with his Clairvoyance. They had been planning to use an ECCM as a contingency and subdue Grisham with conventional force should their first attempt fail. Shiho clings to Minamoto and tries to warn everyone that besides Grisham's Level 7 Telepathy he has a synthetic ability, she is however too late as the team are teleported half inside the dam wall. Grisham explains that he is able to use the abilities of nearby Espers, the origin of his moniker "Esper Killer," Minamoto is unable to hear this as both of his ears are inside the wall. Kiritsubo asks Ken to explain as he didn't hear Grisham's explanation. Knowing he hadn't divulged Grisham's synthetic ability, Ken tries to explain. Kiritsubo accuses him of withholding intel. Mary tries to remind Grisham of his duty to his country, but she doesn't sway him. Kaoru uses Psychokinesis to escape from the dam wall and attack. Grisham mimics her ability to block her, but Kaoru overpowers him. Grisham is impressed, and changes tactics; he tells her a story of elephants at a zoo that had to be euthanized because of the destruction of their enclosure, they refuse to eat poisoned food and are left to starve. Kaoru is overwhelmed with sadness from listening to the story and becomes unable to use her ability. Kaoru, Aoi and Mary are crying on the dam over Grisham's story; Shiho agrees with them while solemnly eating pocky. Kiritsubo is ashamed to admit defeat and is in awe over Grisham's abilities and battle prowess. Ken explains that he will be able to find Grisham again using Clairvoyance, but Minamoto questions how they will capture him, thinking to himself how it seemed that Grisham went easy on them. Ken explains that it is of the utmost importance that they capture him, that his level of power would be enough for a small country to stand up to a major world power, and Comerica can't allow him to defect. Minamoto suggests they try again with fewer people, as more Espers means more abilities for Grisham to copy. He recommends Kaoru and Mary work together, as they are both psychokinetics. Mary is unenthused to be working with Kaoru, to which Kaoru is peeved. Mary finds it ridiculous that Kaoru fights in a miniskirt, calling it an advertisement of her inability to fight. Minamoto corrects her, revealing The Children's uniform was entirely Kaoru's choice, which Kaoru clarify's by explaining that looking up Aoi and Shiho's skirts motivates her. Mary points out a similarity between Kaoru and Minamoto, accusing them both of being lolicons. Kaoru makes a solid stance and shouts a chilling quote which wins Mary's respect, comparing her to a samurai. The two decide to get along. Minamoto silently communicates through Psychometry with Shiho that Grisham should be able to disappear without a trace. On Minamoto's orders, Aoi and Shiho head off to do some recon. Minamoto suspects that Grisham is trying to lead them into a trap. Trivia * Grisham's story of the elephants at the zoo is based on the Ueno Zoo, Tokyo when in 1943 the administrator of Toyko ordered for the animals to be killed. Category:Chapters